


《Tired bath》

by Cloudwolfdog



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 02:50:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16188527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cloudwolfdog/pseuds/Cloudwolfdog
Summary: 内容选用‘同居三十题’里面的：「出浴后的怦然心跳」「穿错衣服」「帮对方吹头发」「滚床单」「一方的起床气」--剧情车--车速慢慢加快，有点露骨--此文一遍过不修文，如有错误请见谅--主旻车好爽！！





	《Tired bath》

伊丽莎白三世没有在拥有绝佳视角的窗前休息，而是选择在远远的角落睡着觉。靠近窗户的巨大沙发上，MC身上脏兮兮的躺在那里，身子陷入柔软的沙发中没有丝毫动静。  
这是韩主旻下班回家后看到的场景。  
他有些难以置信地皱起眉头，站在沙发前陷入沉思，薄唇抿紧，眸子略显阴沉。  
MC看不见他的表情，却明显感觉到他愈发浓郁的怒意。可此时此刻实在是不愿动弹，便将这个作为理所当然的理由，继续躺着不愿动弹，避免暴风雨的降临。  
僵持了许久，终是他先败下阵来。听他叹出无奈的一口气，将MC打横抱了起来往浴室走去。  
这个时候，搂着他脖子的MC睁开了眼睛，只是眼神有些回避，声音故作轻松：“会弄脏的……”  
“如果你在意这个问题，你也不会弄成这样了。”他毫  
不客气地拆穿了MC的内心，嘴上不饶人手上的动作却是温柔直至。MC吐了吐舌头，扭头看了一眼被自己弄脏的沙发，心中暗暗对负责收拾的阿姨说了声抱歉。  
韩主旻打开了热水的开关，转身回到MC身边，缠着结成条状的青丝，声音幽幽：“不解释一下吗？”  
MC小心翼翼地看着他，咧嘴一笑，扯着把玩自己头发的手的袖口，解释着缘由：“伊丽莎白三世的玩具从窗户掉出去了，我出去找的时候没有找到，反而跌到了泥地里面。”  
韩主旻觉得无奈，揉了揉MC的脑袋，语气充满了责备：“疼吗？为什么不让别人去？这些事情没必要自己动手。”  
MC连忙摇头，说着不痛。自然不能告诉他，是因为等他过于无聊，拿伊丽莎白三世的玩具解闷，结果扔偏了把人家最心爱的玩具弄不见了吧……见他抿着薄唇一件严肃的样子，怕又是一场说教，在他开口之前，MC及时转移了话题。  
“那个，我想洗个澡……”  
韩主旻深深叹了口气，凝视了片刻，点了点头。  
随着点头，绷紧的神经松了口气，急急忙忙往里头跑去，却被拉住了手臂动弹不得。MC委屈地回头看他，眼眸透出的浓郁哀求他却视而不见，不顾MC的挣扎生生将人当做竹笋一样一层层剥个干净。他好看的眉梢微微扬起，似是春风拂过是微颤的柳絮，看得MC脸上一红，愣是忘记了此时赤裸相对的处境站在原地呆呆地望着韩主旻。  
既然猎物主动送上门，那便不急着享用，视线飘移开始肆无忌惮地观赏起来。  
雪白如玉的肌肤吹弹可破，在略为刻意地保养下白的令人着迷。刚被剥干净的人儿脸颊泛着红晕，蔓延向下遗落遍地红霜。发呆时，MC总是会微微张大着嘴巴，粉樱色的唇瓣柔软甜美，令人忍不住想咬上一口，细细品尝那份特有的甜美。被上卷的眉毛刮过必会带来不大明显的瘙痒感，如小奶猫用它尚未锋利的爪子抓绕着，满腔的爱意几乎藏匿不住。  
恰时，提醒热水已备好的铃声响起，惊醒了因不同原因陷入沉默的人。  
MC的脸更是红了几分，低着头往浴缸跑去。韩主旻站在原地望着MC离开的方向，原本没有表情的脸上浮现几分笑意。  
这个家任何一处都渗透出两个字，奢华。  
被毛绒垫子包围的巨大浴缸足够三个人横躺，乳白色的热水上飘荡着数片玫瑰花瓣。  
代表热水的蒸汽从水面袅袅升起，迷乱了人的眼睛。  
MC眨了无数次的眼睛，最后接受了浴缸里面是乳白色的热水的这个事实。  
淋雨后整个人有些许低烧的迹象，虽不明显，大脑却如同灌满了浆糊。此时此刻，只想好好泡个澡，放松一下疲惫的身体。  
水温恰到好处，温柔地包裹着身体，温暖着身上每一处细胞。奶香于花香纠缠在一起，没有丝毫的冲突，反而多了难以言喻的美好和宁和，馥郁芬芳，安抚着心弦。  
刹那间，忘了此时只是单纯的泡澡，瞌睡虫踏着被滋养到迟钝的神经爬上了大脑，大脑昏昏沉沉，已到瞌睡的边缘。  
迷糊间，似乎有人靠近还故意踩出声音，引得MC一阵皱眉，发出不满地一声低吟，将头扭开了去。  
没有丝毫的犹豫，入水，伸手，回拉。  
当实实在在撞上紧致宽大的胸膛时，MC才惊慌回神。  
“你……！！！”一句话只说了开头第一个字的MC猝然止声，随着一声闷哼僵在了原地，本就泛红的脸颊更是红了几分，距离熟透的苹果更近了一步。  
“别动……我可不保证我能克制……”韩主旻调笑的声音在耳畔回荡，将吐出的气体全部撒到了分红的耳垂上，MC被刺激的整个身子开始发颤，不自觉发出一声嘤咛，已许久未赴巫山观赏云烟的身子起了轻微的反应。韩主旻看着靠向自己的爱人，嘴角扬起了笑意，帮忙将身子扶正在怀里，取过方才一同带来的毛巾为其擦洗着身子。  
MC微微抬起身子想要避开比热水还要滚烫的肌肤，可每每离开一分便被毫无怜惜地扯了回来，经过无数次的碰撞，MC不得不放弃了挣扎任由他的服侍。  
坐立难安。  
却不敢动弹。  
“在想什么？”韩主旻挤出洗发露涂在手上，为MC清晰着沾着泥土的长发，瞥见怀里的人低着头不说话，随口问着。  
MC扯着嘴角苦笑，那种话实在是开不了口。  
见她不答，韩主旻已猜到了缘由，脸上的笑意愈发浓郁，似是惩罚她的不专心般动了动身体，怀中的人儿立刻像触电般缩了缩，胸前的两座雪峰拨弄着水面荡漾出旖旎的水波，晕开了粉色的涟漪。  
眼眸转为神色，强烈的情欲呼之欲出，将人重新拉回怀里禁锢着不留挣扎的空间，压低了的声音更是让人能感觉到那蓄势待发的热情。  
“别动……”  
MC缩在他怀中不敢动弹，可身下被那更为灼热的物体抵着，内心挣扎万分，呼吸急促乱了分寸。  
“……主，主旻”MC的声音中带了几分哭腔，使其显得更加楚楚可怜。  
就想毫无招架能力的小羊羔，落入狼口等待被疼爱，享受堪比飞升天堂的绝美体验。  
韩主旻吐出一口浊气，压下腹中的燥火继续着被打断的动作，将每一根发丝清洗干净，都沾染上着栀子花的清香。  
明明欲望就在洞口，却迟迟不肯迈入品尝。MC原本紧张的心情显得有些失落，手指在水中无聊地挥舞着。  
无聊中忘记了时间，被轻轻晃了几下才回过神来，发现浑身上下已被清洗干净。  
身后的人似是有些无奈，薄唇贴上后颈细细亲吻着，压低声音问着：“心不在焉的……有些失落吗？”  
暴露在空气的后颈比水温凉上些许，忽而两瓣温热贴上着实令人颤了颤，温柔缠绵令人眷恋。MC老实地点了点头，说着：“想你了。”  
身后继而传来一声轻笑，轻轻地拂过心底，溅起了涟漪，久久不散。  
似是鱼儿试探性地探头，惊起波澜后消失的无影无踪。  
又似雀鸟略过树梢，羽翅带落的青叶踏着螺旋的轨迹归于大地。  
浮浮沉沉的凡心，在霎那间得以停息，想起的，只有那深沉如海的眼眸，沉沦后便再也无法自拔。  
“我也很想你……但先让你休息一下。”  
韩主旻的话，从来不会是表面上那番简单。身体总是会更加忠诚于内心深处的渴望，被他打横抱起走出浴缸时发出了一声惊呼，纤细的手臂牢牢抱着他的脖子，对和地面接触这件事惶恐不已。  
处于高处，MC总是会忘记自己处于下风的状态，就好像初见世面的奶狗被居高尊贵的成年猫玩弄到头晕目眩毫无招架之力，就连发出求救的声音这件事亦抛之脑后。  
梳妆台旁是一张两米长的桌子，桌上铺着一条白色的毛巾。MC被韩主旻放在了铺好的毛巾上。MC身上粘着几片花瓣，如欢爱后残留的红印很是碍眼，韩主旻低下头去用牙齿将花瓣一片片、慢悠悠的除去，薄唇不知是有意还是无意地略过肌肤，呼出的气体触碰到的地方皆会泛起些许不大明显的红泽。  
除去花瓣，他似乎意犹未尽。取过干净的毛巾将MC身上的水珠擦拭去，只是手指并没有安分地专注在毛巾上，伸出来的尾指随着擦拭移动着，脚底、小腿、大腿、腹部、背部、胸前、颈脖、脸颊，凡是暴露在空气中遍布水珠的位置皆会残留下尾指移动的痕迹，蜿蜒而旖旎。  
他……他……  
简直就是在撩火还不泻火！！  
MC绝望地认清了现实，待好不容易擦拭干净，随手抓起身旁的衣服便冲了出去。  
韩主旻侧过身子让开跑套的路线，看着消失在门后的身影陷入了深思，最后回头看了看，露出了意味深长的笑容。

逃回房间的MC才后知后觉的反应过来，自己拿错了衣服，那一瞬间想死的心都有了。然，想是一回事，怎么做又是另一回事。宽大的衣服上还残留着他的味道，虽不明显，却不阻碍被训练到堪比犬只的嗅觉发挥作用。韩主旻穿的衣服的码数本就比自己的大上不少，单单只是穿着上衣，该遮的地方都被遮掩住，忽略掉会随着动作若隐若现地暴露这一点，这身上衣堪称完美。  
就在MC挥着盖过自己整只手的袖子时，房门忽而被推开，吓得MC跳上床钻进被子里，还不忘把忘记的裤子塞进被窝中。讨好地抬头望向倚在门上握着风筒的人，却在将人锁在眼里时狠狠呛了起来。  
MC感觉头皮有些发麻，用古怪的眼神打量了韩主旻全身，才开口问道：“你怎么穿了我的浴袍？”  
下一秒，MC就后悔了。  
果不其然，韩主旻眉头一挑，用手中的风筒在身上粉色的浴袍上磨蹭，语气幽幽带着沙哑的笑意，一边走近一边道：“还不是因为有人跑的太快，我总不能就这么走出来吧？甜心你说是不是？”  
这一声甜心着实令MC打了一个激灵，莞尔笑着，晃了晃还在滴水的长发，娇声道：“帮我吹头发好不好？”  
自然是好的。  
韩主旻在MC身旁坐下后，MC迅速靠近将脑袋往干净的浴袍上蹭去，浴袍湿了大片，头发倒是干了不少。  
一边将风筒插上电，一边睨着眸子注视着MC如孩童般的撒娇动作，只觉得这个放在骨子里疼的人愈发像只猫了，虽然有些时候还是小奶狗的样子比较好欺负，但温顺的猫咪品尝起来也是独有一番风味。  
挽起一缕青丝，凑近闻了闻，栀子花的清香令人着迷。一想到这番美好专属于自己，韩主旻就会觉得心情大好，此刻的幸福与美好是未曾有过的感觉，自她走进自己的生命中，不曾拥有的一切似乎都迫不及待地来到自己身边。  
无法想象没有她的日夜，该有多艰难。  
“MC……”  
MC靠在他怀中抬头看他。  
“我还在想你……”  
MC皱起了眉头，他话中的含义一下子探不通透。而忽，一处滚烫的物体隔着些许薄薄的布料传了过来，那熟悉又陌生的坚硬感让MC蓦然懂得了方才那句话的含义，脸颊翻着红晕张嘴说不出一句话来。  
良久，MC低声开口“主……主旻……”  
“别闹。”韩主旻冷静的声音打断了MC的话，温声道：“会感冒的。”  
这个理由让MC唠了唠嘴，低声抱怨着：“说得好像每次弄完不湿一样……”  
风筒的声音盖过了MC的声音，在韩主旻的角度只可以看见她那张玲珑小嘴一张一合说着什么。以韩主旻对MC的了解，说了什么并不难猜。  
“最后辛苦的也是我，别想这么多。”  
这一句抢白，真切令MC想不到什么反驳的话。用幽怨的眸子睨着他，轻哼一声撇过头去。  
被浴袍吸走了绝大水分的头发极容易吹干，发上的栀子花香经由热风的吹拂显得更加馥雅，捻起些许发烧便可被那股幽香牵走了魂魄，按捺依旧的欲望更为明显，干柴烈火只差那点火的引子。  
MC拿起床头的梳子将长发理顺，却不知侧头的动作将两团雪峰暴露在人的眼中，更不知已收好风筒的人的眼中燃起的熊熊烈火。  
韩主旻一把夺过玉梳，随手扔在地上后将MC整个人压在了床上，俯身将发出惊呼的小嘴堵上，辗转反侧难舍难分。  
他的吻，起初是温柔的，充满了眷念深情，随着时间的推移，变得愈发狂热暴躁，充斥着占有欲以及想要征服的意味。  
MC被他死死压着动弹不得，加上被吻得陶醉视线更加迷离，迷迷糊糊将抬起了双脚圈住了他的腰，藕臂攀上精致的颈脖羞涩地回应着这极为霸道的亲吻。他察觉到她的回应，欣喜万分的同时内心的狂热显得更加真实迫切。  
急切的夺走她的呼吸，更为凶狠地碾过宛如涂抹上甜酱的樱唇，长舌闯入口腔肆意横行，引领着原本落户的同类交缠不休，若是不配合，便狠狠划过口腔中每一寸土地，激起整个郊区的抗拒颤抖。汁液在毫无规则的碰撞下分泌出更多的液体，唇齿相依将体液均匀搅拌在一起后往返流连，只是更多趁着双唇之间的缝隙流出，滴落在半敞开的衣裳，滴落在被紧抓的被褥，晕开了一圈明显的水泽。  
待到MC再也支撑不住，韩主旻放开了连喘气都困难的她，小心翼翼呵护在怀中，用下巴磨蹭着梳好的长发将其弄乱。身体软绵绵的，连思考的力气都提不起来，靠在韩主旻宽敞的怀中，将头从浴袍上挪开钻进敞开的位子将脸颊贴上温度相近的肌肤，满足地发出一声喵呜。  
韩主旻的呼吸加重了几分，圈住MC的手臂松了松，低头舔了舔已经泛红的耳朵，将上头布满了暧昧的水泽后才开头道：“帮帮我……好不好？”  
他的话总是充满了魔力。MC侧头凝视着近在咫尺的俊脸，眨着朦胧眼睛鬼使神差地点了点头。  
对于一场盛宴，前戏是必不可少的环节。好比歌手开场前需要开嗓，舞者起舞前需要松开经络。  
而在这两个人的约会中，前戏的主角总是在进行过程中相互交换。  
经过方才的热烈激吻，MC身上的衣服和脱了没什么区别，为了方便亦是被韩主旻剥了下来，这种事情对他而言好比撕碎一份错误的文件。而韩主旻身上的浴袍则因为腰间系着结索，所以不易掉落。MC深吸一口气，轻而易举地挑开了那湿了一大片的浴袍，散发着温度的风景撞入眼帘，大脑短时间内眩晕不止。  
等待已久的器物高傲地扬起，直直立在哪里充满了挑衅的诱惑。铃口似乎已是溢出了液体，在房间内灯光的照耀下反射出零零的微光。  
MC吞了吞口水，声音在安静的房间很是明显。  
手甫才触碰到器物的柱身，指腹下的物体便又是硬朗了几分，暴起了经脉更加的明显清晰，隐隐有肿胀破裂的趋势。  
MC用手辅助，将那器物含入口中，张大嘴巴避免牙齿与硬物的触碰，紧绷的神经让圆润的顶端频频触碰到口腔中的软肉，混杂着两人口水的液体瞬间布满了柱身。  
小心翼翼的伺候着，长舌灵巧地一遍遍舔舐，缓缓感受那扑面而来的热浪所带来的触感觉，柔软的长舌将凹陷下去的位置一寸寸感受，一小片一小片地填满着空洞的位置，如呵护至宝般小心细致。  
MC还在费力的伺候着半根柱身，突然后脑勺被一只手按住，趁其不备狠狠摁下，那半截便被毫不留情地塞入了口腔之中。端口直直撞击在喉底，呛得直咳眼角逼出了泪花，贝齿随着咳嗽有一下没一下地触碰到柱身，加上方才的碰撞使其略有壮大几分的趋势。  
MC幽怨的抬眸望着脸上堆满盈盈笑意的人，将重新吐出半截的柱身上恶狠狠地啃了一口。意料之中地听到了一声闷哼，出乎意料地喉咙多了一滩液体。  
不经意间竟是生生吞了进去，迅速抽离了身子撑在床上咳嗽了起来。  
“咳咳咳……你……咳咳……不带这样的……”  
“不带怎样？”  
“咳……你呛到我了……”  
“那是你伺候的不够好。”  
啊？MC一脸郁闷打算反驳，可一个字都没来得及开口便被整个人翻了过来，脸埋入被褥之中时还是处于懵圈的状态。待翘起的下半身被长驱直入所带来的撕裂感随着尾椎一路直奔大脑神经时，MC才反应过来此时的处境是有多么危险。  
“不要……啊！！！不要……”  
泪花夺眶而出，带着哭腔的语调让动作更为迅猛堪比挨饿了几日的恶狼。方才还在自己口腔中游走的顶端恶狠狠地顶撞着甬道地末端，每一次的抽离都会恰好刮过最为敏感的凸起点，来回的搅动让MC再一次体会到了什么是醉生梦死。  
没有前戏的滋养，娇弱的粉色甬道并不算柔软，硬物的恶意捣鼓带来生生的痛感，伴随着水声哗哗作响，痛苦的喘息与之交汇成诗，前后的动作谱奏着旋律，在呲呀呲呀的声响中演奏成歌。  
他就像是得不到满足的贪婪猛兽，滚烫的器物仗着自己的强势摧残着娇软的壁肉，暴起的经脉被柔软的粉肉包裹充实，抽插尚在继续，每一次的抽送都像是要将不平的壁肉熨平，而那柔软的道穴又会在停歇的分秒恢复原样贪婪地紧贴着柱身。  
起起伏伏，跌跌撞撞，不眠不休。  
将首轮的进攻最后一发深深插入，顶端牢牢订紧了宫口没有动作，平复下来的浪潮使软壁安心地媳妇在柱身上，讨好的安抚凹陷下去的纹理。两团囊物软软地按在了谷口，微微移动都会令人颤抖几分，沙哑的声音溢出了嘤咛。来自不同领域的黑毛已被完全浸湿，水花顺着滴落显得淫荡至极，暧昧不堪。  
MC的声音已经哭哑娇媚，每一次喘息都带着呻吟，低低沉沉很是诱人。  
韩主旻动了动下身，酥麻感从尾椎开始蔓延开去，支撑着重量的四肢不争气地发颤，大口喘着气希望可以平复腹部的燥火。甬道被填满的幸福感充斥着大脑，令人思考不得，只是潜意识地渴求更多，弥补心灵上的满足。  
不知是体贴MC的辛苦，还是只是想很全面地品尝这嘴边的美食。在下身还缠在一起的情况下被轻松地翻转了过来。  
体内的物体打转的碾过，刺激着大脑的舒适感让呻吟止不住地溢出。  
两人正脸相对，MC竟是感觉到了羞涩。下意识地低头回避，却看到了更为令人脸红的一幕。  
此时，韩主旻正扶着MC的腰帮忙着找到最佳位子坐好，而这一低头，恰好将这过程收入眼帘。  
潮水随着动作汤汤而出，湿润的不止是两人交合的位置，大部分的液体顺着躺落于被褥之上，晕开一大片的水泽，说不尽的旖旎暧昧。加上正在轻微的插入，蠕动的声音随着流水的哗哗声一同回荡在房间内。  
MC倒吸一口气连忙将脸埋入了韩主旻的胸前。  
他好听的声音适时响起：“不动动么？”  
当然不…………  
不动我傻啊？  
脸继续还是埋着，张开嘴对着那红点就是贝齿伺候。双手圈住后背下身便开始了运动。浓烈的舒适感让MC完全没办法专心惩罚那处已被咬处牙印的红点。持续的高潮令理智的弦丝一根根崩裂，勉强坚持的身子也在运动下逐渐失去行动的能力，软绵绵地倒在韩主旻身上，呼出的气体带着粉色的旖旎，拍打在粉红色的肌肤上，甚是感人。  
“帮帮我……帮帮我好不好？”MC艰难地移动着身子，乞求着下一轮地欢歌。  
韩主旻的眸子晦暗了几分，低头啃咬着精致的锁骨听着呻吟低低答了声：“好。”  
还不忘补一句：“今晚的你很是美味。”  
话音刚落，下身便在柔软有弹性的床上起伏起来。跨坐的姿势让动作轻松了不止一点，更为美妙默契的合奏前奏已起。  
MC已无力气去回应，只能一边发出“嗯……啊……啊……不要……给我……”之类的声音，一边用指甲抓挠着韩主旻的背部。  
女方高昂急促，男方低沉缓和，结合起来的歌曲又是那么的美妙，那么的动人。  
欢歌盛启，迈入天堂的脚步再也无法停歇，声声起伏摇摆不定。MC就像是海边被潮水不断冲击着的岩花，无助地寻求着庇护，极度渴求地温暖呵护，贪婪着着醉生梦死的温柔乡。  
堤坝出现裂缝那一刻起，就注定着洪水泛滥，一发不可收拾。  
就如此时，他要了她一次又一次，亦她求了他一次又一次。  
明明疲惫不堪，却念念不忘食髓知味，一次又一次刺激着欢愉地神经。  
明明早已翩旋共舞于那绝美的天堂，却不愿逗留地流连忘返在边缘，探寻着周围别样的美景。  
夜已深，情正浓。  
当MC累到昏睡过去式，韩主旻依然留念在她体内不肯退去。抬起双手分别捏住已布满红痕的双乳把玩着，似是想要将欢爱后的痕迹烙印上去，再也褪散不掉。爱恋地亲吻着MC的眉眼，小心翼翼不去打扰陷入沉睡的人儿，享受这最后的温存。  
莫约留恋了一柱香的时间，抽身退开，再将人抱进了早已换好了热水的浴室，处理着欢爱后的后事。  
用毛巾轻轻擦拭着自己残留下的印记，像是雪里盛开的红梅，娇艳而不失优雅，又似乎可以闻到那幽幽的梅花香，丝丝缕缕沁入心扉换做一世繁华。  
美好而宁静。  
“我的理智在你面前，可以消失得无影无踪，亦是可以换做深情缠绵，抵死纠缠。”

次日，MC从沉睡中悠悠转醒，下身酸麻稍微动弹身体皆像撕裂般痛苦。  
熬夜似乎是很久以前的事情，MC睡眼朦胧地看着面对面躺着的韩主旻，凝视着那双烙印着深情的眼眸，莞尔一笑，必须闭眼打算睡上一觉。  
“该起来了。”韩主旻的声音轻轻响起，轻到可以忽视。  
“累……”MC发出虚弱地声音再次翻了个身。  
“今天还有工作。”韩主旻继续冷静地轻言轻语地哄着。  
“管他呢……我好困……”MC这般说着开始动起了手，爪子挥舞着就拍给韩主旻脸上挥了两巴掌。  
韩主旻直接愣住了。  
敢这么肆无忌惮地人，怕也只有安然缩在怀里酣睡的这个人了。  
“那么，反正都困了，就让自己更困的睡上一觉吧。”  
“等等！！我醒了我醒了！！你别……唔！！”  
拒绝的话语被霸道的堵在嘴里，一个字也说不出来。  
雀鸟啼鸣，巫山风景美好无边。


End file.
